COMPARING IRAQ WITH KOSOVO
by Jaxhawk The Contradiction of Attitudes Toward Kosovo and Iraq http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-EOt0_6uaI/AAAAAAAACkM/-seqVsBaDNQ/s1600-h/kosovo.bmp http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-EOuE_6ubI/AAAAAAAACkU/pod_mDpdm7E/s1600-h/riotsksovo.jpg During the Clinton administration the USA waged war in Kosovo against the Serbians to help the Muslim Albanians. We did this without first obtaining a mandate from the UN. It all began with the bombing of Belgrade in 1999. Americans were told it was a humanitarian mission to stop genocide, but it was not, nor is it now what we were led to believe.In fact the Muslim Albanians are killing Serbian women and children on a regular basis. The Serbs are predominantly Catholic. The Albanians are over 90% Muslims. I guess Secretary Albright and her minions in the State Department convinced President Clinton that they were all moderate Muslims. At any rate, we bombed the H##l out of their Country, and the NATO force mopped up the remaining Serbian fighters on the ground.NATO is still there 7 years later. In Kosovo, more than 250,000 Serbians were driven out from their homes by Albanian separatists. Presently, Serbians are living in Kosovo as if in a ghetto. After the NATO occupation, more than 150 ancient Orthodox churches were destroyed by Albanians in Kosovo. There are currently no repair works. Serbians are living there in constant fear. Serbian children cannot go to school without adults. After NATO's occupation, hundreds of Serbians were killed in Kosovo. More than 3,000 Serbians are "missing" in Kosovo (that means "killed"). There are no investigations, and no News stories about the "civil war that is being waged. Presently, Albanians are confiscating Serbia's federal, social, and private property. The occupation's forces in Kosovo, the so-called peacekeeping forces, ignored Resolution 1244 of the Security Council of the UN. They misrepresent the current situation in Kosovo in its reports to the UN General Secretary. Today, Kosovo is a crucial point in the drug trade, ''which traffics heroin from '' Afghanistan and Pakistan to Europe. It would appear that Clinton and Albright's war has produced unintended consequences that the anti-Bush/Cheney crowd has failed to notice. Because of the position establish by the Clinton/Albright administration, the USA has recognized Kosovo as an independent State, and last month granted diplomatic recognition of Kosovo as a separate state entity. The reaction was swift and radical. A group of Serbian youths set the US Embassy on fire! According to latest reports, over 100 Serbs were wounded in the worst outbreak of violence in the region since Kosovo declared independence on February 17. And there are news reports that in recent talks between the Serbian Foreign Minister and the Russians in Moscow, the discussion centered about the possibility of Serbians joining with Russia. The United States having recognized Kosovo's independence, apparently has violated Serbia's sovereignty and territorial integrity if you respect that a Country has a sovereign right to their territories. It would be nice if the Democrat Left in the USA, and people like the Bush hater, Seymour Hersh, would recognize the mess their leadership created in Kosovo, and accept the fact that it started before Iraq's war, and is still being fought in guerrilla style. The Invasion of Iraq had been addressed many times in the UN Security Council, and after two years of sanctions the US took action! They invaded Iraq and deposed Saddam!A notorious murderer of his own people was eliminated, and good was done! Leftists talk about the long five years we have been fighting in Iraq, and five years is a very long time to be in harms way". Never the less, we have been in Korea for over fifty years, Japan and Germany for over 60 year, and soldiers do die in those Countries. No, not from IED's or terrorist bullets, but in the service of their Country while driving down the Autobahn, as a victim of assault and many other reasons. In fact there is danger for the man/women in uniform where ever they serve, but the Leftist media only concentrates on Iraq and Afghanistan. Before you scream about the nearly five thousand dead, remember we lost over 7,000 in the taking of Tarawa! It would be easy to pull out and help partition Iraq into Sunni, Shiite and Kurd regions. This would seem to solve the ethnic and religious problems that leaving would indubitably create. But not unlike in what used to be Yugoslavia, the same chaos would begin soon after we leave.The civil war, the liberal anti-military crowd proclaims we have now in Iraq, would begin. Chaos between sectarian and religious factions would surely break out. In conclusion, I must say that an end must be found in Iraq, but all the carping and sniping here at home will only result in the destruction of the will to win a good fight. Why can't Americans unite behind the Jews, Christians and Muslim who are wearing the American flag on their shoulder patch the same way they did when Americans supported the war against the Serbs? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 19, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: WAR Opinions Category: IRAQ Opinions Category: KOSOVO Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.